


Пешка на C3

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Лили Луну Поттер научили играть в шахматы, чтобы занять ее чем-нибудь интересным и отучить приставать ко всем и каждому. А что из этого намерения выросло, то выросло.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pawn to C3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277380) by Realmer06. 



Каждое лето, из года в год, Гарри и Джинни Поттер выкраивали неделю, чтобы сбежать из дома. Никто не знал, куда они пропадали. «Да даже если бы и знали, все равно не сказали бы. Может же бедный парень просто позволить себе отпуск?» — вот и все, что снова и снова твердил Рон, когда его донимали расспросами.

Идея ежегодных каникул принадлежала Джинни, но Гарри, разумеется, не пришлось долго уговаривать. Так что приходило лето, и они опять ловили момент и исчезали, доверяя детей надежным рукам Рона и Гермионы.

Для Рона эта неделя выдавалась не то чтобы самой бурной — в конце концов, любой сбор семьи Уизли в полном составе переплюнул бы ее по количеству первозданного хаоса — однако добавляла к привычному безумию изрядную порцию ответственности. Но он был уверен, что на пару с Гермионой способен со всем справиться — иначе не согласился бы на эту авантюру впервые, когда Джейми исполнился всего год. 

Джейми был безобразником по натуре, но Рон к тому времени успел поработать бок о бок с Джорджем в магазине, где продавались товары для безобразников. Вдобавок он наблюдал, как Джордж строит Фреда-младшего, так что отлично знал, каково это — иметь дело с подобными экземплярами.

— Правило номер один, — объявил он без всяких скидок на возраст, едва Джейми вырос достаточно, чтобы отвечать за свои поступки. Тот сразу обозлился и надулся, ожидая чего-то вроде «Слушайся старших и не смей хулиганить!», но Рон сумел удивить его: — Никому не делать больно. Если кто-то попросит отвалить — уважать его требования. Не задирать тех, кто не может дать сдачи. И держаться со своими шуточками подальше от кабинета тети Гермионы, если не хочешь, чтобы на тебя наложили Полностью Связывающие чары и целую неделю кормили через трубочку. 

Джордж часто говаривал: «Вложи кнат — получишь галлеон». Однажды Джейми нарушил-таки Правило номер один, безвылазно провел четыре дня в Министерстве, разбирая бумаги под командованием тетушки, и впредь зарекся преступать его. 

Сладить с Алом было легче легкого. Они с Рози были одного поля ягоды и лучшие друзья с раннего детства: им достаточно было сбежать в ней в комнату, запереть двери и там, за закрытыми дверями, строить изощренные и коварные планы мести, которые так никогда не воплощались в жизнь и не доставляли ни Джейми, ни кому-то другому ровно никаких неприятностей.

Но, кроме них, оставалась еще Лили. 

Сначала, совсем крошкой, она была такой же беспроблемной — играла себе с Хьюго, развлекая его и сама развлекаясь. Но стоило им подрасти, оказалось, что Хьюго по натуре куда спокойнее и смирнее. И Лили заскучала. А когда Лили было скучно…

Нет, на Джейми она не походила: пакостить кому-то ей вовсе не нравилось. Но когда Лили скучала, она начинала доставать взрослых. Она таскалась за Роном и Гермионой. Беспрерывно. И болтала. Словоизвержение у этой девочки могло продолжаться часами, причем ей даже ответов не требовалось. Она задавала вопрос, но, прежде чем кто-то успевал сформулировать ответ, успевала задать еще пять или шесть, так что первый оказывался прочно забытым. 

Детское любопытство было им не в новинку. Та же Рози была на редкость любознательна. Но Рози спрашивала и ждала, чтобы ей ответили, а если родители чего-то не знали, просто шла искать ответ сама — одна или вместе с Алом — так решительно и целеустремленно, что Рон будто наяву слышал громогласное: «Рейвенкло!» задолго до того, как ей стукнуло одиннадцать.

Не то Лили. Она порхала от одного предмета обсуждения к другому, как только теряла к первому интерес, постоянно отыскивая для себя что-нибудь новое и увлекательное. К тому времени, как ей исполнилось пять, Рон и Гермиона уже просто не знали, в какое русло направить эту энергию и чем ее занять.

— Ты-то как справляешься? — спросил Рон у сестры, когда неделя истекла, и Джинни явилась забрать детей.

Джинни неопределенно покрутила рукой, указывая на Лили — та взахлеб излагала что-то Гарри: с тех пор как родители появились в дверях, она не закрыла рта ни на минуту.

— С ее болтовней? — Джинни улыбнулась ласково, но немного раздраженно. — Ну, мы выбрали разную тактику. Гарри просто позволяет ей болтать: так или иначе они общаются, считает он, и неважно, с какой скоростью Лили меняет тему разговора. И у него неплохо получается. Ну а я — я нашла другой выход: я ее отвлекаю.

— Отвлекаешь?

— Да. Одри считает, что Лили просто ищет то, над чем можно хорошенько поломать голову. То, что было бы для нее достаточно сложным. Она умна — на самом деле, просто невероятно умна. Те вопросы, которые она задает… Я не уверена, что сама могла бы ответить на них, даже если бы она предоставила мне такую возможность. Так что нужно просто найти для нее подходящую задачку. Она любит головоломки.

Следующее лето Рон и Гермиона встретили во всеоружии. Гермиона ухватилась за идею со словесными головоломками и зиму напролет совершала набеги на родительский дом, раскопав там целую коллекцию старых книг с логическими играми, над которыми сама просиживала в детстве. Как только шестилетняя Лили снова попробовала донимать их, Гермиона извлекла книги на свет, показала, как чертить линии и объяснила правила игры.

— Не думаешь, что для нее это сложновато? — спросил Рон вполголоса: оба как раз наблюдали, как Лили старательно расчерчивает лист бумаги, от усердия высунув кончик языка. 

— Я посоветовалась с Джинни, — ответила Гермиона. — Читать и писать Лили уже умеет, а судоку ей надоели несколько месяцев назад. Здесь ей придется дольше поломать голову, особенно там, где нужно найти много слов. Мерлин, как же она все-таки быстро соображает!

Но Рона не отпускали сомнения. Умная-то Лили умная, но он тоже изучил эти головоломки и ничего в них не понял. Как, скажите на милость, угадать слова, обозначающие четыре качества пяти разных людей, если у тебя есть всего шесть подсказок? Особенно если некоторые из этих подсказок не сказать чтобы особо помогали? 

Но Лили погрузилась в них с головой. Книгу она таскала за собой день напролет, сосредоточенно щурясь, то и дело что-то бормоча и чиркая карандашом по клеточкам на листе. Когда к ужину она все еще молчала, Гермиона победно улыбнулась Рону со своего места за столом, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать плечами и пробурчать: «Ну ладно, ладно…»

— Рада, что мы с этим справились, — сказала Гермиона, забираясь под одеяло в спальне. — Потому что мне нужно закончить доклад к завтрашнему совещанию, а ты уйдешь в магазин до обеда, так? Джейми отправим играть с Фредом-младшим к Анджелине, благослови ее Мерлин, бабушка и дедушка поведут Хьюго на концерт, Рози с Алом и сами найдут, чем заняться пару часов, а теперь, значит, и Лили тоже.

Но на следующий день, вернувшись домой, Рон сразу понял: что-то пошло не так. Стоило ему только открыть дверь, как в ушах зазвенел давно знакомый голосок, заполняющий все окружающее пространство со скоростью мили в минуту, причем центром его распространения был кабинет Гермионы. Рон вздохнул. Ал, сидевший в гостиной, поднял глаза от книги.

— Ладно, задумано было неплохо, — сказал он. — С этими головоломками. Сработало лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

Рону только и оставалось, что кивнуть — прежде чем отправиться вызволять Гермиону.

— Лили, — позвал он, войдя в кабинет. Племяшка обернулась к нему, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Привет, дядя Рон! А мы с тетей Гермионой разговариваем про единорогов — про то, что у них разноцветная шерсть. Или это у них магия так работает? Знаешь, когда они родятся, они все золотые, потом меняют цвет на серебряный и уж совсем потом на белый! По-моему, это так круто! Если бы мы, когда растем, тоже могли менять цвет, это тоже было бы круто!

Гермиона из-за стола послала ему умоляющий взгляд. Рон спрятал улыбку.

— Лилс, давай-ка пойдем и придумаем что-нибудь интересное, а тетя доделает свою работу, — сказал он, подхватывая ее на руки и отступая в коридор. — И что там с твоими головоломками? Не можешь решить?

Он осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь в кабинет. Лили пожала плечиками.

— Нет. Я их разгадала — все. Они скучные.

— Скучные? — повторил Рон, удивленно вскидывая бровь. Лили снова дернула плечом.

— Ага. Там всегда один ответ правильный. Мне бы знаешь какая понравилась головоломка? Чтобы в ней была целая куча правильных ответов и целая куча неправильных, и можно было выбрать тот, который больше нравится! И потом добавлять еще свои правильные ответы! Вот это была бы клевая головоломка, правда, дядя Рон?

— Ну… — начал Рон, расплываясь в улыбке по мере того, как в голове у него возникала самая гениальная идея в мире, — вообще-то такая головоломка… она существует.

На какую-то долю секунды Лили застыла неподвижно, а потом задрыгала руками и ногами так отчаянно, что Рон чуть ее не выронил.

— Где-где-где?! Это какая?! У тебя она есть? Дашь поиграть?

— Похоже, твой папа никогда не учил тебя шахматам?

Такой тихой и сосредоточенной Рон ее в принципе не помнил. Лили устроилась за шахматной доской, и, блестя глазами, старательно заучивала наизусть названия фигур и правила игры. На первый раз он все проговаривал вслух, комментируя каждый возможный ход и объясняя, почему делает тот или иной выбор. Ему все еще казалось, что такому маленькому ребенку это не под силу, что шестилетней малышке, сидящей напротив, скоро наскучат все эти объяснения и правила. Ничего подобного. Она уставилась на доску и впитывала каждое его слово.

Когда они впервые сыграли по-настоящему, Рон легко разбил ее — правда, для ее шести лет не слишком уж легко.

— Не вздумай поддаваться, — заявила она перед игрой. Он и не поддавался, хотя, конечно, и не играл в полную силу: ведь как она сможет научиться, если у нее не будет возможности попрактиковаться как следует?

Годы шли, и он привык, что все повторяют:

— Это все Рон. Это Рон виноват.

Потому что шахматы оказались той головоломкой, которая никогда не приедалась. Лили теребила Рона, требуя, чтобы он играл с ней, приставала по очереди к родителям, к бабушкам и дедушкам, к каждому из многочисленных теток и дядьев, и настояла, чтобы все ее братья и сестры тоже научились играть.

(Хотя, как-то по секрету призналась она Рону с несколько виноватым видом, кое у кого из них не очень хорошо получается. Рон торжественно кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться).

В десять лет Лили организовала то, что было громко поименовано «Первым ежегодным шахматным Уизли-турниром для родных и друзей».

— Первый ежегодный? — удивленно переспросил Гарри, глядя на сложную конструкцию, с помощью которой Лили вешала плакат на садовую стену в Норе.

— Зря ты сомневаешься: у твоей дочки железная воля, а отказов она не признает и искренне верит, что способна перекроить этот мир по своему хотению. Словом, вся в мамочку, — разъяснил ему Рон, пока они шли к воротам встречать очередную порцию «друзей», прибывших на турнир.

Лили возлагала большие надежды на свое выступление, но все они были повержены в прах: в первом же поединке ее наголову разгромила Минерва Макгонагалл. Рон с Гарри, позабыв о том, что сами тоже играют, развлекались от души, наблюдая за ними: крохотная десятилетняя Лили воззрилась на пожилую леди и возмущенно заявила:

— Вы меня победили!

На что Минерва сухо заметила:

— Ну, я неплохо играю.

В финале Первого ежегодного Рон встретился с Макгонагалл — впервые со своих двенадцати лет: он отлично понимал, что оба вспоминают ту давнишнюю партию. Он видел, как горят ее глаза, бросая вызов. Оба выложились полностью, он почти победил, но в конце концов опрокинул перед ней своего короля.

— Поздравляю. Ваша честь восстановлена?

— Более или менее.

Едва он поднялся, Лили проскользнула на освободившееся место и с ожесточением принялась расставлять фигуры.

— Покажите, как вы это сделали! — потребовала она у Минервы Макгонагалл. — Научите меня!

— Не думаешь, что стоило бы сказать «пожалуйста», Лилс? — громко спросил Гарри, и она смутилась — но не слишком.

— Пожалуйста, — повторила она тоном ниже. — Вы победили дядю Рона! Это очень круто — его победить! Даже у меня не получается.

Гарри схватился за голову в притворном отчаянии. Рон хохотал. Джинни тряхнула головой:

— Разве ее самоуверенность не восхитительна?

— Твоя дочь восхищает с головы до ног, Джин, — ответил Рон, усаживаясь смотреть, как их старая учительница играет против девочки, которую он давно привык считать своим собственным открытием. Тем же вечером Лили потребовала объяснений по поводу восстановленной чести Минервы Макгонагалл, и, затаив дыхание, слушала, как Рон описывает битву с ожившими фигурами, которую вел много, много лет назад.

— Интересно, они все еще там стоят? — выдохнула она восхищенно, глядя на него во все глаза, и Рон наказал себе предупредить Невилла — не то придется тому однажды ловить Лили Поттер в коридоре на третьем этаже, пока она будет искать там зачарованную дверь.

Когда Лили уехала в школу, он очень по ней скучал. Скучал по их еженедельным поединкам и — кто бы мог подумать? — по ее непрекращающейся болтовне, с которой не способны были справиться даже шахматы.

У всех Уизли с некоторых пор появилась привычка навещать Невилла и заодно выяснять, как там обстоят дела с детьми. Рон не был исключением: через три месяца после того как Хьюго уехал в Хогвартс, он навел у Невилла справки не только о своем сыне, но и о Лили. 

— Ей хоть есть там с кем сгонять партейку?

Невилл так и покатился со смеху.

— Есть с кем? — переспросил он. — Рон, да она весь Гриффиндор засадила играть! Основала шахматный клуб! Попросила меня стать его попечителем — и, клянусь тебе, я не видел ничего более захватывающего, чем одиннадцатилетняя малявка, которая уделывает выпускников-семикурсников за шахматной доской. Особенно если понимает, что они не воспринимают ее всерьез, как она того заслуживает.

Чем старше она становилась, тем лучше играла. К окончанию третьего курса Лили успела разгромить всех старших Уизли до единого, за исключением Рона. Но потом, кажется, поостыла. О, разумеется, они не пропустили ни одних каникул. Но раньше она первым делом, вернувшись домой, побежала бы расставлять фигуры, а теперь ему приходилось самому ее разыскивать. Она всегда соглашалась, но реванша ни разу не потребовала, и напряжение, с которым она садилась за шахматную доску, куда-то исчезло. Раньше ее сосредоточенность на игре потрясала, теперь же Лили передвигала фигуры машинально. Почти небрежно. 

— Она все еще занимается шахматным клубом? — спросил Рон у Хьюго в Рождество на их четвертом курсе. Тот пожал плечами.

— Да, но больше по привычке. Все приходят туда скорее пообщаться, а не сыграть.

Рон нахмурился, и Хьюго поднял на него взгляд:

— Да у нее сейчас так везде. Она же круче всех. Ей просто не с кем соревноваться. Мы с ней играем до сих пор, но она меня делает на раз. Люси могла бы попробовать, если бы оторвалась от своих квиддичных построений, но ей неохота. Головоломка опять стала слишком простой.

Сердце Рона было разбито — в какой-то степени — но он не собирался ни в чем ее упрекать. Если Лили покончила со своей одержимостью шахматами, так тому и быть. Все к лучшему. Это ее жизнь, в конце-то концов.

И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, на пятом курсе в пасхальные каникулы она заявилась к нему домой с шахматной коробкой в руках.

— Мне нужно сыграть. И не говори ничего — я и так знаю, что потеряла форму.

Он разбил ее на одиннадцатом ходу. С секунду она таращилась на доску, а потом резко рассмеялась. Закрыла лицо руками — и снова выпрямилась, со всей силы дернув себя за волосы. А потом одним движением палочки смела фигуры с доски. 

— Еще. 

И Рон увидел, как в ее глазах разгорается знакомый огонь.

Перед тем как вернуться в школу, Лили уговорила его играть по переписке, посылая ходы совиной почтой. Вдобавок она взялась за преподавателей и уломала лучших из них на еженедельные баталии.

«Профессор Кэмри играет как папа, — писала она Рону. — Базовый уровень, победить его как делать нечего, но иногда он ходит просто гениально. Дядя Невилл играет как мама. Как будто доска — это поле боя, поэтому я все время представляю, что я генерал. Профессор Притчард больше всего напоминает тебя. Не совсем, но все-таки мне приходится поднапрячься. Ферзь на F6».

Рон спросил у Невилла, не в курсе ли тот, что заставило Лили вернуться к шахматам. Невилл только улыбнулся:

— Оценки у нее ухудшились. На педсовете отметили, что она становится невнимательной. Так что шахматы — часть ее тактики по возвращению на путь истинный.

Надо сказать, все сработало. Шестой курс Лили закончила с самыми высокими результатами в школе. И целое лето напролет, до самого начала занятий на седьмом курсе, снова и снова приходила к Рону, чтобы встретиться за шахматной доской с единственным человеком, которого ей ни разу не удалось победить. Но день, когда поезд должен был увезти ее в школу, все приближался, и Лили казалась подозрительно тихой. 

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Рон, передвинув слона на противоположный край доски. Лили молчала, пока они не сделали еще по одному ходу.

— Дядя Рон, — наконец начала она, — предположим, ты собираешься кое-что предпринять, но не знаешь, что все на это скажут. 

— Если хочешь совета, Лилс, — ответил он осторожно, — лучше спроси напрямую. Без всяких этих «предположим». Они меня только зря путают.

Снова воцарилась тишина — ее нарушал только стук слоновой кости по дереву да дребезжащие реплики магических фигур: самый привычный звук что для Рона, что для Лили. Потом она заговорила снова, не отрывая взгляда от шахмат:

— Помнишь, я тебя спрашивала про твои шрамы?

Конечно, он помнил. Очень ясно, хотя это случилось давным-давно. Лили исполнилось восемь, когда она заметила его исполосованные предплечья — память о незабываемом набеге кучки пятикурсников на Отдел Тайн.

— Ты рассказывал мне про Отдел тайн — что в нем работают волшебники, которые только и делают, что разгадывают самые трудные загадки в мире. Мне ужасно хочется попасть туда на работу — больше всего на свете!

Письмо о зачислении в Отдел тайн Лили притащила домой годом позже, оглушив всю семью восторженными воплями, и повисла у Рона на шее, чуть не задушив его и повторяя, что ничего не смогла бы, если бы он неизменно ее не поддерживал.

— Почему мне кажется, что здесь тоже без тебя не обошлось? — спросил его Гарри не слишком всерьез. Рон только потряс головой. 

— С головоломками Лилс справлялась задолго до шахмат. Можешь гордиться, дружище. В Отдел тайн отбирают самых лучших.

— Я и горжусь, — ответил Гарри, но в глазах его промелькнуло нечто странное: сформулировать свое ощущение словами он смог через пару секунд: — Но это опасная работа.

— Сказал Главный Аврор, которого на прошлой неделе чуть не придавило обломками, когда тот дом развалился.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся:

— Я беспокоюсь за нее.

— Хочешь бесплатный совет? — сказал Рон, потрепав друга по плечу. — Не стоит.

Тревожиться им и не пришлось. На новой работе Лили по-прежнему все удавалось. Она не посвящала их в детали, разумеется, но любой мог заметить, как энергична ее походка и как сверкают глаза. Рон понимал: уж в Отделе тайн ей едва ли станет скучно.

Он был рад за нее — за то, что она нашла место в мире, которое по всем статьям ей подходило и было достойно ее потрясающего ума. Ему все так же недоставало их нескончаемого поединка — Мерлин, да в принципе регулярных встреч за шахматной доской, и ее рассказов о себе, — но у него хватало других племянников и племянниц, не говоря уже о собственных детях, чтобы более-менее быть в курсе. Рози и Хьюго выросли, уехали из дома, начали жить самостоятельно. Конечно, никто не и не думал расставаться с ними навсегда — но расстаться с детьми, которыми они были когда-то, все-таки пришлось. А Рону пришлось еще и попрощаться с мыслью о том, что никто, кроме него, не мог предложить Лили загадку, которую она не способна была разгадать. 

Поэтому вряд ли что-то могло удивить его сильнее, чем Лили, которая вдруг возникла у него на пороге в три часа ночи, смущенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и зажав под мышкой шахматную доску. С тех пор, как она стала невыразимцем, прошло уже девять месяцев.

— Можешь мне помочь? — спросила она, и Рон без единого слова отступил в сторону, пропуская ее в дом. Она прямым ходом проследовала к столу в гостиной — туда, где много лет назад они сыграли первую партию — и, расставляя фигуры, заговорила сбивчиво и торопливо, словно стараясь словами разорвать тишину.

— У меня на работе проблема, огромная, я уже всю голову сломала, но никак не могу сосредоточиться и не пойму, что делать. Мне нужно сыграть, чтобы поставить мозги на место, но на работе не с кем — а если бы и было, то вряд ли кто-то стал бы тратить на меня время, и я попыталась играть сама с собой, но это не то, я же все знаю наперед, и у меня просто не было другого выхода, вот я и пришла к тебе, — она выпрямилась и взглянула на него в упор. — Ты один ни разу не позволил мне выиграть. Больше никто не может. Я понимаю, что три часа ночи не самый лучший вариант, но ты же сыграешь со мной? Только в маггловские шахматы, пожалуйста, мне сегодня не нужны говорящие фигуры. Я даже принесла свой комплект.

С минуту Рон смотрел на нее, потом прошагал через всю комнату, взял с доски две пешки, зажав в кулаках, вытянул руки вперед и почти почувствовал, как ее отпустило.

Они играли молча: Лили, не отрываясь, вглядывалась в позицию на доске. Но все сомнения, которыми она мучилась только что, будто испарились. Она взяла себя в руки, успокоилась и теперь смотрела только на доску, а Рон смотрел на нее. Через несколько минут он негромко спросил:

— И как же игра помогает тебе с работой?

Она украдкой на него взглянула и снова склонилась над доской.

— У меня в голове слишком много всего сразу. Всегда так было. В детстве я избавлялась от лишних мыслей, когда начинала болтать — просто позволяла им вылететь наружу, больше ничего не могла придумать. А шахматы этот шум заглушают. По крайней мере, раньше так получалось, когда мне нужно было собраться как следует. ТРИТОН я именно так и сдавала. Надеюсь, и в этот раз поможет. Так что не смей поддаваться, ладно?

Рон расхохотался, и Лили снова вскинула голову.

— А что тут смешного? — спросила она непонимающе.

— Ты и в самом деле думаешь, будто я способен легко тебя обыграть, — констатировал он. Она склонила голову набок, похоже, окончательно запутавшись. — Лили, — вздохнул он, — с детским матом было покончено раньше, чем тебе исполнилось тринадцать. С тех пор я просто из кожи вон лезу, чтобы победить. Если я бы я расслабился, то просто продул бы десять ходов назад. Ты играешь замечательно.

Лили покраснела и снова уставилась на доску.

— Но ты лучше, — почти прошептала она.

— Может, и так.

Больше он не сказал ни слова, позволяя ей сконцентрироваться, раз уж она того хотела. Во всем мире, снаружи и внутри, царило молчание, и единственным звуком в комнате оставался глухой стук фигур о доску: он звучал тем чаще, тем напряженнее становилась игра. 

Слон. Пешка. Ладья. Ферзь. Они перепрыгивали с клетки на клетку, тесня друг друга, подбираясь к королям. Что-то менялось. Рон это чувствовал, даже если не мог подыскать переменам подходящего названия. Тем не менее, чем-то эта игра отличалась от прочих. 

Он понял все прежде, чем Лили сдвинула фигуру с места. Вот и все. Она ли действовала безошибочно, или он упустил что-то, приведя игру к такому финалу?

Рон сделал свой ход и откинулся на спинку стула, покачав головой. Она не могла не заметить. У него оставались всего две возможности, но едва только он отыскал их, Лили тоже все поняла.

Она застыла, неотрывно глядя на доску, пробормотала:

— Ну конечно. Так и есть.

И вдруг подскочила, почти небрежно сходила слоном, со всего маху поцеловала Рона в щеку, прошептала: «Спасибо!» и выскочила за дверь.

— Поздравляю, Лилс, — сказал он пустому стулу, на котором она только что сидела. — Твоя первая… — Он посмотрел на доску, на слона, которым ходила Лили, и рассмеялся недоверчиво, сам испугавшись собственного смеха. — …Ничья, — закончил он. — Наш первый розыгрыш.

Он срубил ее слона, покрутил его и вернул на доску, на прежнее место. Сходил ферзем за Лили — и уронил своего короля. А потом пошел спать.

Лили возвратилась через неделю, в более вменяемое время. 

— Забыла у тебя коробку, — сказал она, едва открылась дверь — Может, сыграем, просто для удовольствия?

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил он, впуская ее в дом. Она вошла — и остановилась как вкопанная: доску никто не трогал. Фигуры на ней стояли на тех же позициях, что и неделю назад.

— Ты так и не объявила мне мат.

Лили пожала плечами, убирая фигуры с доски.

— Значит, я его не видела.

— Так я тебе и поверил. 

— Ну извини, дядя Рон, — сказала она с самым невинным видом, — я действительно не заметила. 

Он уставился на нее и не отводил взгляда, пока она не улыбнулась самым краем губ. 

— Ну ладно, даже если и увидела — все равно предпочла свести партию вничью. Потому что такой выигрыш не считался: ты даже не проснулся толком в три-то часа ночи! Для нормальной победы нужно, чтобы обе стороны находились на пике формы. — И протянула ему зажатые в кулаках пешки. Рон выбрал, и время пошло.

— Эй, Лилс! — позвал он, едва она потянулась сделать первый ход. Она взглянула выжидательно. — Только не вздумай поддаваться, слышишь?

Она усмехнулась:

— Пешка на C3.


End file.
